


Movie Night Moments

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Smutty goodness, lil Kara is scared of storms, mortified Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Kara is having a lone movie night, so when a soaking Lena Luthor ends up at her door it's no surprise she invites her in to watch a film. Lena is amused when a storm rolls in, is this an opportunity for it to turn into something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea what happened and push came to shove...if you're my mother reading this by some cruel twist of fate...This isn't the writer you're looking for...

The were something Kara always liked about the rain. The soft patter as the tiny droplets hit the window pane. Tap, tap, tap. Hypnotising. There was nothing on earth that compared to watching the drop rolled their way down the window. It was nice. She was glad Hank had taken her job for the evening well, she had  _ convinced _ him. And by that, she had won the bet on who was going to ask out who in the Alex-Maggie relationship. So she had the week off super-heroing unless Hank was indisposed. 

So she had a bowl of popcorn and a stack of movies. Perfect.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Kara furrowed her brows. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Alex was on a date and Astra was with Cat doing Rao knows what ( _ Just...no, ew _ ). Clark as far as she knew was in Metropolis. How odd.

_ Knock, knock-knock, knock. _

“Coming!” Kara sighed as she lifted the warm cozy blanket up, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table before getting up and walking over to the door. She was very curious as to who it could be at this time in the evening. She got a shock when she saw a soaking wet Lena Luthor positively  _ dripping _ in the hallway. What in Rao’s name was she doing here? Her coat was soaked through and her dress didn’t look as though it fared any better.

“What happened?” Kara pulled her inside, noticing the woman shaking from the cold.

“My car.” Lena answered, a little too quickly. “It broke down and I was walking my way to the office before I got soaked. Then I remembered you lived close by.”

The Kryptonian took Lena’s coat, hanging it on one of the radiators to dry.

“Let’s get you warm.You’ll freeze staying in that dress.” Faster than she should have, Kara raced into her room to grab spare set of clothes and set them on the bed. She heard Lena walk to the doorway and lean on it. “You get changed into something dry.” She plucked some fresh towels from the cupboard.

“I was just going to ask to use you phone Kara.” Lena chuckled.

“Signals out.” she turned around finally. “Haven’t been able to call anyone for a good half hour.”

“Oh...I see…” Lena didn’t seem very disappointed. “I’m sorry have dropped in unannounced, I can go if-”

“No! I….I mean you can stay it’s fine. I have anything planned other than watching a movie anyway if you want to join me?” Kara was suddenly nervous. It wasn’t like they were on a date or anything so she didn’t need to be nervous.

“I would love to Kara.” Lena smiled.

“Great, I’ll go put on more popcorn because I eat way too much of the stuff…” She grinned before scurrying out of the room, leaving Lena to get changed. Her heart skipped a beat as she put the bag of popcorn in the microwave for once in her life and turned it on, glad that she remembered how to use the darn thing. She focused on the timer and not the sound of Lena undressing. At least she tried to. But it was hard with hearing each movement Lena made. Hearing her peel off that dress and Kara couldn’t help but imagine it. The damp, cold skin bristling in the air...

_ Holy Rao. _ Kara broke her own train of thought, shaking  her head. She should  _ not  _ be listening to Lena Luthor of all people getting changed. It was just plain creepy. Instead she just stared at the microwave until Lena walked out of her room. It took a lot for strength not to plainly stare. Kara had to admit, the brunette looked good in a tank top and pyjama pants. 

She took the popcorn out of the microwave and into a bowl, handing it to Lena as she passed before settling onto the couch, Lena sitting beside her not a moment later.

“We have Star Wars, Avengers or Frozen.” Kara grinned, well aware her picks for the night made her such a dork, but she didn’t care all that much. They were good films after all.

“Star Wars, I think if I hear let it go one more time I might actually turn into my brother.”

 

It was about halfway through the film that the thunder started, accompanied with a crack of lightning. Kara and Lena had at some point migrated to cuddling each other. Kara was laying down on her back with Lena on her side, half on Kara. They had no idea how they got there but, of course, neither of them minded as they huddled under the blanket. When the thunder crashed with the bolt of lighting Kara let out an eep of surprise, hiding her face a little.

“Scared of a storm Kara?” Lena teased, obviously amused by the situation.

“A uh...a little…” Kara kept herself half-hidden.

“How adorable…” Lena chuckled as another rumble of thunder was heard, followed by lightning, forcing Kara further under the blankets, the film forgotten. 

“It’s not adorable…” Kara grumbled. “Thunder is scary...and it makes me jump…”

“I happen to like thunder storms Kara.” Lena’s kept her tone light, but even Kara ‘Oblivious’ Danvers could tell there was something hidden in that sentence. Sure Alex had told her Lena had been flirting with her. A lot. So much so now she was much better at knowing when the brunette was flirting with her. “They always make situations more...intimate..” There it was…

“You think?”

“Mmhmm...very much…what are your thoughts Kara?” Lena smirked slightly.

“Well...uhm..” Kara felt herself heat up slightly. She knew exactly what she was being asked. Her heart speed up a little, her mouth was slightly dry. “I suppose it does make everything feel, closer and everything…”

“I remember when I was younger, Lex and I would make a pillow fort and huddle up during a storm…” She smiled nostalgically. 

“Shame I don’t have enough pillows.” Kara chuckled before another bout of thunder made her jump and go back under the blankets, squeaking. Lena laughed. 

The brunette smiled as she slowly pulled the blanket from Kara’s face. Kara was huddling under the blanket, looking at Lena with slightly scared eyes. Such perfect eyes. She was reminded once again why she liked Kara so much. The eyes, the adorkable personality. It was so cutely endearing. She was a hopeless liar but that only added to the charm.

“Would you like me to distract you Kara?”

“Please…” Kara was absolutely terrified Lena realised.

“Close your eyes then.”  _ Now or never Luthor _ . Kara closed her eyes, Lena pulled off her glasses as she leant closer to the woman she was lying on. The brunette smiled, and Kara could feel the warm breath on her lips. 

When their mouths finally made contact it was soft, gentle. Kara had every chance in the world to pull away if she didn’t want to do this. But she didn’t. So Lena continued, moving her lips over the blondes, kissing her. Kara didn’t respond, but she didn’t stop her either. So she upped her game, her tongue barely pressing Kara’s lips. It provoked a response, the best response Lena could have ever hoped for. Kara responded. It was only a little at first. The more. Each responding to the others confirmation. 

Kara let out a small noise, but didn’t stop. It served to encourage Lena until she finally ran out of air, having to pull back. Kara’s eye were open, looking at her in adoration. “Wow…”

“You like my distraction Kara?”

“Mmhmm…” Kara nodded, going slightly red “A...uh...a lot…”

“Good…” She smirked before lowering her mouth to Kara’s yet again, this time the blonde reciprocated immediately. Lena moved her hand lower, sneaking it in under Kara’s shirt, pressing against the Kryptonians abs. Lena was pleasantly surprised by the muscles. She could always see hints of Kara’s muscular build but never imagined it like this. Her hand snuck up toward Kara’s breasts. She felt hands wrap around her neck. 

Her other and felt itself around Kara’s back, unhooking her bra. There was a surprised gasp from the blonde as it came loose, but it didn’t stop Lena. She moved her hand to palm Kara’s breast, pulling and pinching the stiff nipple gently, eliciting a moan from Kara. Taking it as a good sign, Lena moved herself to straddle the younger woman, pulling of her own top and discarding it. It was only then Kara realised that Lena was not wearing a bra, and that she didn’t mind one bit.

“Wow…” She muttered.

“Like what you see Danvers?” Lena was smirking, her eyes filled with desire.

“Very much…” Kara swallowed.

“Good...now stop talking…” The CEO lowered her head to kiss Kara again before pulling off the blonde's shirt and bra to leave them both half naked. “Much better…” Lena shuffled down, leaving a trail of kisses down Kara’s neck to her chest, making sure to nip Kara’s peaks as she passed causing Kara to again let out soft moans.  Lena made her way further, moving down Kara’s stomach, then kissing just above the pant line.

“Le-na…” Kara was sure in that moment she would die, Lena was  _ teasing _ her already. Her breathing became faster, her heart pumped harder and by Rao if this wasn’t completely and utterly wet for the woman currently kissing her abdomen...She gasped as she felt a hand rub between her legs gently above the fabric. 

“What do you want Kara?” Lena practically purred.

“Pants..” Kara breathed. “Off…”

“Yours or mine?”

“Both...Lena…please…” Kara was desperate. Even after such a short time she was ready for it all, everything Lena had to offer, and all that she could offer Lena. The brunette complied with Kara’s breathless pleading, pulling off both Kara’s and her own pants. Lena was not wearing panties either, a bolt of lust exploded in Kara’s entire being, especially when she realised Lena  _ had totally done this before _ .

Lena smirked at Kara, she could see how much the blonde was wanting and she relished it. She glanced at Kara’s thin panties. “Tsk tsk tsk...this are going to have to certainly go…” Lena tugged the panties, ripping them off but not caring. Kara wasn’t minding at all it seemed either. The lack of protest was all Lena needed to move her fingers gently over Kara’s folds, feeling how went her companion was from simply this. Kara was still breathing hard. Good.

_ This is where the  _ real _ fun begins _ .

Kara gripped onto the fabric of the couch hard when she felt Lena’s finger enter her, her gasp a small cry of pleasure. Slowly the finger began to move, in and out, creating a slowly and steady rhythm. Each time the finger entered, Kara made a noise of pleasure, prompting Lena to continue her movements. She used her thumb to stroke Kara’s clit. It was almost too much for the kryptonian, her hand holding the fabric hard enough to tear it. 

“Le-na…” Kara begged, panting now. Oh how sweet her begging sounded. Another cry was ripped from her throat as Lena added a finger and increasing her pace. The blonde was almost ready to come undone at her hands. She leant closer, moving her mouth right next to Kara’s ear.

“Come for me Kara.”

And with that she was undone, calling Lena’s name in pure pleasure as she back arched into the brunettes. A host of other alien sounding words followed before Kara slumped, breathless.

“Rao…”

Lena sat up, her eyes gleaming in pride as she licked her fingers of Kara’s juices. Kara simply swallowed as she watched her.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“I...yes…”

“But?” Lena perked a brow before she yelped in surprise as their positions were reversed.

“I think it’s my-”

A startled voice cut her off from the doorway.

“Kara?!” The pair snapped their attention to the door where four faces were standing in complete and utter surprised. Alex and Maggie were carrying several bags of takeout, while Astra and Cat stood with their eyes bulging from their skulls. 

_ Crap. _

“I can explain-” Kara began before realising she was on top of  _ Lena Luthor _ and they were both  _ completely naked _ and she knew she was never going to be able to explain any of it without dying of embarrassment. The  _ naked _ part hit home as she pulled the blanket over the two of them in an failed effort to retain some dignity. 

“Way to go little Danvers.” Maggie grinned with a chuckle.

Kara was sure she died of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara chat, Lena and Kara have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have a few people asking for more. Here it is literally what...four? five hours after posting it first? Anyway, enjoy!!

_ “I can explain-” Kara began before realising she was on top of  _ Lena Luthor _ and they were both  _ completely naked _ and she knew she was never going to be able to explain any of it without dying of embarrassment. The  _ naked _ part hit home as she pulled the blanket over the two of them in a failed effort to retain some dignity.  _

_ “Way to go little Danvers.” Maggie grinned with a chuckle. _

 

Kara swallowed as she froze in front of most of her family, which by some awful twist of fate at that moment included her  _ boss _ . It was mortifying. Her  _ Aunt _ was there even, looking at her with...Kara didn’t even know but her sisters  _ girlfriend _ ? She was never going to live this down. Ever. At least it wasn’t her mother. Lena though, was smirking.

“Don’t you knock?!” Kara asked loudly after getting over the shock. “Aunt Astra didn’t you hear anything?”

“She was too busy making out with Cat.” Maggie kept grinning. 

“OK ew…”

“You’re one to talk Little Danvers.” The brunette chuckled. Alex however, was not impressed at all with anything judging from her expression. 

“Well since you two are busy…” Cat smiled awkwardly.

“Are you sure Dear one?” Astra was smirking.  _ Not good _ . “I feel like this should be caught on Camera.”  _ Oh Rao… _

“One step ahead of you.” Maggie pulled her phone out. Lena was the one who pulled the blanket before the detective could take the photo. Kara was maybe pulled a little  _ too _ close to Lena’s breasts but she wasn’t going to complain.

“Kara.” A stern voice called. “Come out from under the blanket.”

“I’m naked Alex!”

There was a sigh. Kara swallowed and looked at a still smirking Lena. There was something in her eye, something mischievous. Then she felt it, a little shift and Lena’s leg was pressing into her groin, it took everything Kara had not to gasp. She glared at Lena.

“Kara. Maggie will not take a photo I swear. Now come out from under the blanket.”

Kara heard Lena whisper. “What’s the matter Kara?”

“Miss Luthor I suggest you refrain from making my Niece’s heart rate spike like that again.” Astra commented.

Kara went completely red. “OhmyRaoAstra…” Lena laughed. This was sooo not how she was envisioning spending her saturday night. 

“Kara you’re going to both come out from under the blanket or I am going to pull it off.” Her sister did not sound please at all.

“Alex-”

“Three.”

“But-”

“Two…”

“We’re stark naked Alex geez! Can’t you lot at least give us privacy to put our clothes back on?!” Kara was panicking. Sure Alex had never done it when she was naked but seriously, this was not the time to play big sister. 

“You have thirty seconds.” Kara peaked to make sure they had turned around before getting dressed as fast as she could, at least in  _ human _ terms although the way the evening was going Lena was about to find out how decidedly  _ not _ human she was. Lena however was leisurely in getting up and putting her clothes back on. She was very confident it seemed to Kara. Thankfully Alex waited more than thirty seconds to turn around.

“Luthor.” She greeted dryly.

“Danvers” Lena smiled forcefully.

“Do I want to know why you are at my sister's apartment?” Alex’s eyes were burning at Lena, ready to interrogate her like some common criminal. 

“My car broke down, I walked here when it started raining it was close than my office.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “You’re car was in the Parking garage downstairs.”

“No-” Lena was cut off.

“No-one else in this building apart from me can afford a car like that.”

Kara looked between Lena and the others, “Wait a minute… so you…”

“I may have lied about my car breaking down…”

“Lena...guys can you give me an Alex a moment?” Kara smiled sweetly. Alex could tell that she was finding this mighty uncomfortable. Although the others were more than happy to get out of the tension filled room. Lena headed to the bedroom, smirking, while the others filed out the door. At least Kara could breath a sigh of relief when Astra took off with Cat. At least she didn’t need to think about how mortifying it would be to have her Aunt not only hear the conversation but relay it to her boss. 

The silence was tense. 

“A Luthor?” Alex asked at last.

“Alex.” Kara replied sternly.

“We don’t know her motives Kara you heard her. Her car did not break down.” 

“We are both adults Alex.”

“I can see that.” The brunette replied. “Kara if it was anyone else.  _ Anyone _ else I would say yes go ahead. But her? She’s is on the DEO’s watchlist Kara. Her brother tried to kill your  _ Cousin _ .”

“She doesn’t know who I am Alex.”

“You don;t know that!”

“Why are you even here Alex? I wasn’t expecting anyone around and suddenly my sister comes to my apartment with not only my Aunt but also my  _ boss _ . Then to top it all off she judges  _ my _ choice in sexual partners?!” Kara was angry, Alex could see that. Her face was red. 

“She’s a  _ Luthor  _ Kara!”

“You judge her on her name?! Really? You’re just as bad as Kal-El. You’re the one who said she was flirting with me.” Alex looked down.

“So you could defend against it.” Alex moved to look into Kara’s eyes. “I’m only trying to protect you Kara. You’re bulletproof but you’re not invincible. I do not want her to hurt you.”

“Alex I get it. You’re my sister but it’s ultimately my life. She’s not even a Luthor by blood and I trust her Alex so please. Give her a chance.” Kara pleaded. Alex sighed, unhappy with the arrangement but she knew that she was not going to get Kara to budge on this and there was clearly no point in trying to change it. Kara had dug her heels in and yelling at her wasn’t going to do anything.

“I’m telling Hank.”

“Fine.”

“Just...be careful Kara…”

“I will Alex. I promise.” Kara smiled at her sister, opening her arms. “Hug?”

The brunette laughed a little before walking into Kara’s arms and squeezing her. “I should go.”

“Yeah, Maggie might wear a hole in the floor if you’re much longer.” Alex pulled away before leaving without another word. The door closing behind her. Kara sighed then smiled as she looked at the doorway to her bedroom. Lena was looking at her with a raised brow.

“You heard all that huh?”

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while.” Lena confirmed. “I can see your family doesn’t approve of our...interaction.”

“Only Alex and Kal-El…” Kara sighed again, Lena sauntered up to the Kryptonian.

“As you said you’re an adult. This is your decision Kara.” The Kryptonian smiled, then it turned into a smirk. “What are you thinking Supergirl?”

“I think…” Kara used her speed to push Lena against the wall next to her bedroom, “That we are both wearing too many clothes.”

“Oh...the puppy has bite…” Lena smirked.

“That’s not all I have...Miss Luthor.” The Kryptonian replied huskily as she pulled off Lena’s top before gently massaging the womans left breast. Lena moaned, breathing heavier. She was going to enjoy this. Very much.

“Show me.”

“Gladly.” Kara again used her speed to move them into the bedroom, pushing Lena down onto the bed before straddling her. She moved her mouth to capture the brunette's. Lena gasped into the kiss when she felt Kara’s free hand press against the crotch. That was when Lena realised. She was  _ not the only one who had done this before _ . Lena felt herself get pushed down into her back before Kara removed her pants, breaking the kiss.

“I feel a little underdressed Miss Danvers. Care to remedy that?” She smirked. In an instant Kara had removed her own pyjamas before she was back attacking Lena’s mouth. 

“You’re wet Lena. How much I wonder…” Kara growled into the kiss before sliding a finger into Lena. No teasing. Lena gasped at the sudden intrusion, but relished it. She was surprised when a second finger was added before Kara began thrusting the fingers in and out, yet kept their mouths connected. It wasn’t long before Lena was gasping for breath. Kara used it as an opportunity to pull her fingers before Lena could protest and licked her fingers in much the same way Lena had earlier.

“Kara...please.”

Kara didn’t respond. Instead she started pressing kisses down Lena’s front, stopping at her breasts to pay them extra special attention. She played with Lena’s right nipple with her tongue, flicking and playing with it while gently rubbing Lena’s clit every few seconds. She nipped the peak before moving onto the other. Lena was gasping, moaning with each little nip and pull Kara performed with that seemingly oh-so-talented mouth.

“You’re teasing.” Lena growled in her breathless state.

“Patience Miss Luthor.” Oh how Lena  _ loved  _ it when Kara said her name like that. 

Kara took her sweet time playing with Lena’s breasts, but having her other hand keep the woman satisfactorily stimulated. Only when she was pleased the Lena had endured enough torture she she move her way down to place a kiss on Lena’s soaking clit. The brunette gasped that the contact, her heart rate reaching an all-time high, as if she were complaining. Then Kara’s tongue flicked out like a snake into Lena. The older woman cried out a little.

“Kara...please…”

“You’re wish is my command.” Oh fuck that sentence was  _ hot _ coming from her. The tongue continued to work. Lena knew she was nearing her peak. Then Kara had to just utter those damn words. “Come for me Lena.”

And she did. “Kara!” She cried as she felt the waves of pleasure hit her like a brick wall. Kara greedily lapped up any juices spilled. Again, like a puppy. Kara moved up beside her when she had finished, the blonde stroking her face gently.

“Enjoyed that?”

“Oh god Kara...yes…” Lena moved her head to look at her lover. “Where did you learn that?”

“College...and the night I really...really regret staying at my Aunt’s for…”

The brunette chuckled. “Remind me to thank them for being so loud.”

“Shut up.” Kara leaned over to kiss Lena.

“Gladly.” Lena pulled answered when she pulled back. “Round two?”

“As if you have to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more requests for more and I might add an actual plot to this other than Kara and Lena got caught.


End file.
